Crossing a Line
by Liayso
Summary: Set during and after Ep. 15: “By the Skin and the Teeth.” AU after that. To further their relationship, they have to cross the line that seperates them. MichaelSara
1. Chapter 1

Title: Crossing a Line

Characters: Sara/Michael

Author: Liayso

Summary: Sara during the procedure and while Michael slept from Ep. 15: "By the Skin and the Teeth."

* * *

She was working late that night. Again.

It seemed like lately some higher power was keeping Dr. Sara Tancredi in the infirmary past her working hours, filling out endless piles of paperwork. It was as if they were keeping her there because they still needed her. And boy, did they need her.

Well...at least _he_ needed her.

"Is Dr. Tancredi still here?" A C.O.'s voice penetrated the dark quiet silence of the infirmary.

Sara looked up from her desk to see a pair of C.O.s holding up none other than Michael Scofield, who was wincing and grimacing in tremendous amounts of pain. She abruptly pushed back her chair, so hard that it slammed into the cabinet behind her desk, and she quickly got up to open the door of her office.

"Get him inside the exam room." Sara said as she rapidly went to the operating room and held the door open for them. "What happened?"

"We're not sure. We just heard him scream and found him in his cell with a huge burn on his back," one C.O. said while the other holstered Michael onto a medical bed.

Michael winced as he climbed onto the bed to lie on his stomach. The C.O.s weren't exactly handling him with care.

"You can go, I can take it from here," Sara said trying to keep up a composed professional front. "Nurse Katie!"

Nurse Katie was working late too. She quickly came in passing the C.O.s that were leaving.

"Oh my lord!" Katie exclaimed seeing the large burn on Michael's back.

"Katie, I need to you to get an IV line and some general anesthesia, now!" Sara was stern and demanding with her request.

Katie nodded and complied. Sara slipped on some latex gloves with a snap and she went to Michael to examine his wound. It was large and the skin was dark and charred. She would have to perform a debridement procedure.

"Sara, it hurts..." Michael managed to say in a strained and pained voice.

With those words, her professional front began to crack and the bits of worry in the pit of her stomach began to bubble up to the surface.

"I know Michael, it's going to be okay," Sara said, her voice cracking a bit. She began hooking up a ventilator to Michael, so that he would be able to breathe during the operation.

Katie came back and the two hooked up the IV line to a vein in Michael's hand since it was hard to discern the veins in his arm with all those tattoos.

"Michael," Sara said soothingly to calm him down as well as herself, "I'm giving you some anesthesia right now to dull the pain. You'll go to sleep and when you wake up, it will all be over."

Michael only half heard her. He was already falling into a state of unconsciousness. Sara grabbed some disinfectant to clean Michael's wound with shaky hands. Katie saw this. She softly gripped Sara's hands.

"Hey girl, calm down. You will be able to patch him up. Don't worry," Katie assured her.

Sara gave her nurse a weak smile. "Thanks." She took a deep breath to clear her head. She needed one to be able to perform this procedure.

Sara quickly went to work cleaning his burn while Katie readied her metal instruments. While cleaning the wound and the area surrounding it, Sara found something black and it wasn't burnt flesh.

"Katie, hand me a pair of forceps and a Petri dish, please."

Katie followed with her request and Sara used the forceps to pluck a piece of black fabric from Michael's back. She frowned, wondering what black fabric was doing there when the standard prison attire was blue. She quickly pushed that thought aside. She would ask questions later, right now she had to focus on the procedure.

Sara gripped the scalpel in her hand and began cutting away at the burnt flesh on Michael's back. She thanked God that Michael was asleep while she did it.

* * *

Sara had wanted to remain by Michael's side the whole night after the surgery was completed, but that would have given the rest of the medical staff and the C.O.s something to gossip about the next day. So she went home that night, but sure enough she was back in the infirmary first thing early in the morning.

The infirmary was quiet and empty. Hardly anyone was there, save for a couple of overnight patients and a few C.O.s. Sara didn't have any appointments until much later. Michael was still asleep when she arrived. She guessed that he would be asleep for quite awhile.

Sara looked out the window of the exam room to see if the C.O. was watching. He was busy doing a crossword puzzle in the newspaper. The inmates weren't much trouble early in the morning. Most were still asleep. Sara looked back down at Michael's sleeping form on the medical bed. He slept soundly. His breathing was now even as his back rose up and down. Sara was relieved and glad that the operation was a success.

Sara continued to watch over him for a few minutes. She saw that the bandage wrapped around his shoulder blade and back was slightly off and readjusted it. Her fingers lingered above his back for a moment after she did it. She had never seen the whole of Michael's elaborate tattoo up close and for a long period of time before. The dark lines mesmerized her. She felt compelled to trace those lines with her fingertips. And that's what she did.

Sara slowly ran her fingers along the dark lines, tracing the image of the angel on his back. A part of the angel's wing and a piece of the arched window in the design were now gone due to Michael's injury. She wondered how Michael would feel about that when he woke up.

Sara continued to run her fingers along his back. His skin was soft and smooth, just how she imagined it to be in dreams that she would not reveal to anyone. She wanted to press her entire palm against the lower part of his back, to feel his skin upon her skin, but that would be crossing a line she couldn't afford to cross.

A soft quiet moan escaped Michael's lips and Sara quickly drew her hand away. Did her simple touch stir Michael out of his slumber?

"Michael?"

No response. Sara looked out the window again at the C.O. He was still working on his crossword puzzle, paying no real attention to his surroundings. She looked back to Michael and knelt down beside his bed to be level with his face.

"Michael?" Sara spoke barely above a whisper.

He still didn't respond. He was still in a deep sleep. Sara was both relieved and disappointed. She hadn't wanted to be caught in her act of touching, but she wished he would just wake up to assure her that he was all right. She continued to watch as Michael slept.

Sara noticed the slight stubble growing along Michael's jaw line. Again, she felt compelled to feel it underneath the soft padding of her fingertips. She knew it was wrong, but she was like a little kid that needed to touch everything. Sara gently ran her fingers from the base of his jaw to his chin with a feather light touch. This feeling was different from when she felt his back. His chin wasn't soft and smooth, but it did prick her fingers sending slight sensations up her arm. She wondered if she would experience the same sensation if his chin was pressed against her chin in a kiss...

Sara shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking things like that. Not now. She quickly pulled her hand away and walked over to her desk. She needed something to do to distract her from Michael. Sara decided to finish up the paperwork she didn't finish the night before due to Michael's injury. As she pulled the files from her bag, her eyes caught sight of the Petri dish from last night.

She had almost forgotten about it. Sara looked back over at Michael and frowned. There were so many questions surrounding him and he would never give her a straight answer. It frustrated her to no end. All she wanted to do was just help him, but she couldn't do that without some answers. And he would never give them to her. If she were to figure out the mystery that was Michael Scofield, she would have to do it herself, by crossing some line that separated him from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Crossing A Line: Part 2  
Author: Liayso  
Summary: While Michael sleeps...  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I decided to expand this a little. There will be one more part after this one. Enjoy!

* * *

Michael stood before an empty playground.

He wasn't sure how he got there, but he didn't much care and took a step forward. His feet sunk into the sand of the sandbox as he trekked on over to the swings. This was the same playground his mother used to take him back when he was little. Back when she was still alive.

The chains of the swings jingled and jangled in the warm breeze that was blowing throughout the playground. Michael took a hold of one of the metal strings of one swing with his hand. She would take him here and she would place him in this very swing, pushing him with the soft gentle touch of a loving mother. With a sigh, Michael sat himself in the swing and dug his heels into the sand.

"Takes you back to your childhood, doesn't it, Michael?"

Michael looked to the swing beside him and blinked.

"Mom?"

In the swing next to him was a petite woman dressed in a white cotton dress with dark hair and the same bright piercing eyes of her son next to her. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello Michael."

Michael's mouth was left agape. He stuttered with his words. "Mom? I-I don't understand. How...?"

"You're dreaming, Sweetie."

"How can I be dreaming if I know that I'm dreaming?"

His mother smiled at him. "You're thinking too much," she said with a chuckle.

Michael stared at his mother for a few seconds, but then smiled back and laughed with her. "I've been doing that a lot lately."

"Yes, you have," she pushed off with her feet to begin swinging, "you also have been getting yourself into a lot of trouble as well."

Michael looked down, his cheeks flushing a little bit. "I'm sorry, Mom."

His mother planted her feet into the ground to stop swinging. She placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "It's okay, Michael. I know why you're doing what you're doing." Michael looked up at her smiling face and nodded at her. Her smile grew and she took her hand from his shoulder and turned to stare straight ahead. "I'm just glad that you have someone that's looking out for you."

Michael's brows furrowed in curiosity at who she meant with that line. He followed her line of sight and it led him to a little auburn haired girl playing in the sandbox.

"She's such a dear soul," his mother said with a warm smile.

Michael blinked. "Is that, is that Sara?"

His mother nodded. A little kid ran past little Sara, but he tripped and fell, skinning his knee in the process. Little Sara quickly got up and knelt down beside the boy. She helped him up and walked him over to the drinking fountain to get some water to wash his boo-boo clean.

Michael's mother smiled at the scene. "She's been looking out for others ever since she was a kid. She might have lost her way growing up, but it has been and always will be in her heart to help others." She turned to Michael. "Much like how it is in your heart, Michael."

Michael couldn't take his eyes off the little girl in front of his eyes. He couldn't stop smiling at her either.

"Right now, while you are sleeping, she's watching over you, making sure that you are all right. She's given so much to you, Michael," his mother began, "and in return, you've given her so little."

Michael finally tore his eyes away from Sara to face his mother. "I can't afford to."

His mother looked down at the sand beneath her feet. "But you see, Michael, somewhere along line, you crossed it, getting her involved in this more than she needed to be. She's going to ask questions. You have to give her some answers. You owe it to her after all that she's done for you."

Michael looked away from his mother. "I can't."

His mother let out a soft sigh and stood up from the swing she sat in. She walked on over, behind Michael and gave him a slight push.

"You can."

"No."

His mother frowned at him. "Were you always this stubborn? I'm going to have to talk to Lincoln about how he raised you." Michael chuckled at that.

"Seriously, Michael, you have to tell her something, anything. It will be better that way."

"I'm sorry Mom."

His mother let out a frustrated sigh as she kept pushing him in the swing. "All I'm asking of you is to listen to your heart, okay? Will you at least try to do that for me?"

"Fine, I'll try."

"Good," she said with a smile.

She suddenly grabbed a hold of the chains of the swing and slowed Michael to a stop.

"Now it's time to wake up."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Crossing a Line: Part 3  
Author: Liayso  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break, its plot, characters, etc.  
Author's Note: So, I've decided to continue this after this chapter, so there will be more to come.

Also, I would like to thank ssoko for the lovely link to a big spoiler clip of our favorite couple. Thank you so much! Enjoy!

* * *

Michael blinked open his eyes to see Sara scribbling away on some paperwork. He smiled slightly. His mother was right; she was right there beside him, looking after him. He watched her for a few seconds until she turned to look at him, catching him staring at her. Michael shut his eyes, trying to feign being asleep, but Sara was already a step by his side.

"Michael, its Sara, how are you feeling?"

"Groggy..."

"It's the anesthesia."

"Why did I have anesthesia?" He asked in between heavy blinks.

"We had to perform a procedure."

The previous night's events suddenly came rushing back at Michael. The hot pipe. Sucre ripping the burnt uniform from his back. Being carried to the infirmary by the C.O.s. And pain. Lots and lots of pain.

But he also remembered Sara and falling asleep to her calming voice.

"You fixed me." Michael stated.

In a small whisper, she replied, "I tried to."

"Thank you," Michael said.

Sara lightly smiled and nodded. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sara stood up from her kneeling position beside Michael's bed in time to see C.O. Louis poke his head in.

"Hey Doc, a couple nurses need your help with a patient."

"All right, I'll be there in a sec."

Louis nodded and left. Sara turned to Michael, laying her fingers upon his shoulder, caressing it slightly with her thumb.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Michael watched her as she left the room. His shoulder still tingled from her touch. He smiled. His mother was right. Sara was looking out for him and it comforted him knowing that.

"_She's going to ask questions. You have to give her some answers."_

His mother's voice echoed in his head. When Sara came back, there was no doubt that she would ask about the burn. And he would...

He didn't know what he would do, how he should respond when she asked.

"_Listen to your heart."_

But what was his heart trying to tell him? Michael was unsure. When it came to Sara everything was so clear but also confusing. He couldn't tell her the truth, but he didn't want to lie to her anymore.

"Sorry Mom," Michael whispered to the quiet of the room.

She would be so disappointed in him, but he couldn't.

He just couldn't.

Michael let out a sigh and began to move his arms. He was tired of lying down. He wanted to sit up. He placed his palms on the flat of the bed and pushed forward. The muscles in his back and shoulders flexed as he rose, sending waves of pain from his injury throughout his upper body.

"Ahhh!" He winced and gritted his teeth as he tried to gather his bearings. His back hurt so much. And it didn't help that he was still groggy from the anesthesia.

His dark arms began to quiver and shake from the heavy weight of his upper body pushing down on them. Gravity wasn't his friend at the moment.

The door opened and in stepped Sara with a grey prison sweater folded neatly in her hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of Michael struggling to sit up. She saw him shake and immediately she dropped the sweater to the floor, rushing to his side.

"Michael!" She took a hold of his shoulders as he began to fall. "Easy. I got you." She eased him up slowly, helping him into a sitting position on the bed.

Michael felt the pain seep away as Sara held onto him. He lifted his head to look at her and found her face very close to his. She took a sharp intake of breath as his eyes bore into her. He grinned.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Sara said, her breath tickling his face. She smiled back at him, making Michael grin even wider. He leaned in closer, wanting to feel more of her warm breath on his skin... maybe even more...

But Sara stepped back and released the hold she had on Michael's shoulders. She bit her bottom lip and turned away. Michael lowered his head in disappointment as she walked across the room to retrieve the fallen sweater she dropped. He knew she knew that it was wrong for them to be googly-eyeing each other and he couldn't blame her for it.

"Here," she said handing him the piece of clothing, "it's kind of chilly in here."

"Not really," Michael replied as he took the sweater from her. He tried to recapture her eyes with his but she avoided his gaze.

Again she walked away from him, but this time she headed towards the medicine cabinet pulling out a couple of bottles and popping their lids open. Michael sighed and unfolded the sweater. He slid his tattooed arms into the sleeves and tried to pull the sweater on but it hurt to move his shoulders. Sara looked behind her and saw Michael struggling with the sweater. She set down the bottle of painkillers and walked over to him.

Carefully taking the ends of the sweater with her fingers she pulled it down Michael's back, being mindful of his injury. Michael's head popped up out of the hole and he grinned up at her.

"Thanks."

Sara nodded and walked back to the medicine cabinet to pour a couple of pills into a paper cup.

Michael watched her, his eyes never left her back. "You're always taking care of me."

Sara looked over her shoulder. "You're always getting hurt." She walked to the sink and filled another cup with water. Turning around, she presented them to him. "Painkillers?"

Michael took the water and pills from her. "How bad is it?"

Sara moved to stand across from him and leaned on her desk. "Uh, I'd take the pills."

"Do I get to see it?"

She shook her head. "No. Bandage stays on for now. Take your pills."

Michael complied and did as he was told. With the tone Sara was speaking to him in, he knew the inevitable question was going to come up.

"Did your cellmate do this to you?" And there it was.

Michael gulped down the water, trying not to laugh. "Sucre? No." The mere idea of Sucre hurting him was just ridiculous.

"Who did?" Sara had a stern look on her face and she stared straight at Michael.

"This is the part where I don't answer you."

Sara looked down and Michael immediately regretted saying what he did.

"All right. I'll have you sent back to your cell." Sara stood up and walked out, just passing the C.O. who would take Michael back to Gen Pop. "He's all yours."

Michael sat up and followed the C.O. out of the infirmary. His eyes never left Sara as she picked up the phone and began to make a call.

"_She's given so much to you, Michael, and in return, you've given her so little."_

Michael should have listened to his mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Crossing A Line: Part 4  
Author: Liayso  
Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break or it's characters. I just like making them the stars of my stories.  
Author's Note: All rightie, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

"Mom?"

Michael was once again standing at the playground of his childhood past. His eyes followed his mother who had a stick in her hand, drawing a line across the sandbox.

"Mom?" Michael called out again, but she ignored him and continued to draw the line.

When the line was long and clear, she tossed the stick aside and walked up to the swing set. His mother motioned for him to come to her and like a good son, he obeyed. Taking a hold of one of the swing's chains, she simply said one word to her son, "Sit."

Michael complied and sat in the swing. His mother then pulled the swing back and gave him a little shove to get him started swinging.

She let out a little sigh. "Michael, do you know how disappointed I am?"

He looked down at the sand beneath his feet. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to."

Michael remained quiet and tightly gripped the swing chains in his hands as his mother kept pushing him.

"You said you would try."

"I know."

"Then why Michael?"

"I..." Michael began, "I can't tell her. It would endanger the plan. It would endanger Linc." He took a deep breath. "It would endanger her."

She let out another sigh. "While true, that's just an excuse." His mother gave him another shove before continuing, "Michael, I know that when you made the decision to save Lincoln, you believed that you had to sacrifice all of Life's joys and gifts." She gave him another push as he swung back into her. "But that's not the case, Sweetie.

"As long as you're still alive, you have every right to want what you want, and you also have every right to go after it."

Michael dwelled on his mother's words, but he remained silent and let her continue speaking.

"You know that what I want for both you and Lincoln is for the two of you to be safe and happy. And obviously at the moment I can't get safe, so I'll settle for any amount of happiness that comes your way." She smiled woefully at her son. "I can tell that it's tearing you up inside how you have to keep lying to her, using her...and I understand why you can't tell her..." she trailed off as she gave him another push, "but the least you could do is show her where you stand when it comes to just her."

"Mom..." Michael began, his grip loosening on the chains, "I can't."

"Yes you can, Michael," she urged, "all you need is a little push."

Before Michael could blink, his mother pushed him with all her might and Michael was sent flying through the air out of his seat on the swing. He fell just short of the line his mother drew earlier, face first with a mouth full of sand. Michael spat the dirt from his mouth and wiped his face clean with his palm.

"Are you okay?"

He looked up at the sound of that voice and saw Sara, this time an adult, bent down slightly over him, with those worried eyes he has gotten so used to looking at. She extended a hand to him to help him up and he gladly accepted it.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You fell kind of hard."

Michael looked into her eyes and smiled a longing smile at her.

"In more ways than one."

Sara returned his smile with one of her own and took a step backwards. Michael looked down and saw that she had stepped over the line that his mother drew in the sand. She had crossed that line to help him up, but now it separated the two of them once again. He looked back up at her face. The two of them stared at each other, eyes searching and pleading for the other to cross the line so that the two could be together. Michael swallowed hard, signaling that he just couldn't, and with that, Sara broke their gaze. She turned around and began walking away from him.

"Sara..." Michael called after her, taking a step towards her but he stopped, hesitating just as he was about to cross the line in the sand.

His mother came up behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Michael turned to face her.

"Where do you stand, Michael?" she asked him.

He stared at her for a moment and then turned back to watch Sara's form shrinking in the distance as she walked away, getting farther and farther from him. He didn't want to be away from her, in any way, shape or form. Michael took a deep breath. He lifted his foot and set it down, over the line.

His mother smiled at him.

"Good job, Son."

--

A loud clanging sound stirred Michael from his slumber. He raised his head slightly, looking at his surroundings. He was in a dark room, lying on his stomach on a flat cot. Michael was confused at first but then he remembered that he was in the SHU. Sara had told Pope about her find, and he grilled Michael for some answers. He wouldn't give him any and it got his ass thrown into the SHU. The loud clanging sounded again and the door of his cell opened. A surge of light from the outside seeped in through the opening.

"Scofield," C.O. Louis' voice said, "the doc's here to see you."

He stepped aside revealing Sara, who had a medical bag with her.

"Can I get some light in here?" She asked Louis who nodded and lifted the switch on, filling the room with some illumination. "Thanks." He nodded at her and shut the door behind him as he stepped out.

Sara briefly glanced at Michael as she walked over and placed her bag next to him on the cot. She began rummaging through it.

Michael never took his eyes off her the moment she stepped into the room. "Why are you here?"

Without looking up at him she replied, "I still need to administer your shot to you and plus, I want to check on your back."

Michael nodded and moved to take off the grey prison sweater he was wearing. His back seared in pain as he stretched to pull the top off, but Michael gritted his teeth and held back his cries of pain. Once it was off, he set it to the side and Sara quickly took a hold of his arm, swabbed a cotton ball over it, and gave him his shot. Michael noticed that throughout the whole thing, Sara avoided all forms of eye contact. When she moved to check his back, he quickly grasped her wrist and forced her to look at him.

"Sara..."

"Michael, will you please just let me do my job?"

"Like what you did with the warden?" He said with more bitterness than he meant.

"As a matter of fact, yes," she pulled away from him and glared at him, "it's my job to report these things, Michael, and I'm sorry it got you thrown in here but you can't blame me for that."

"I know," Michael said, biting his bottom lip, his features softening a little bit. "Sorry for the outburst, I'm just frustrated."

"Now you know how I feel when I deal with you most of the time."

"I'm sorry."

There was a silent understanding between the two of them. Sara moved again to replace the bandage on his back and this time Michael let her. Michael watched her from out of the corner of his eye as she peeled the bloody bandage from his back and placed a clean one over his burn. He remembered what he talked about with his mother in his dreams.

"I think there's something in those painkillers you've been giving me."

"Why do you say that?"

"These past few nights, I've dreamt about my mother."

Sara stared at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," Michael gripped the edge of his cot and looked up at her, "she talked to me about you."

"About me?"

Michael nodded and lowered his head, smiling. "She said you were a good person who has done a lot for me and that I should give you something in return." He looked back up at her. "But being a prisoner, there isn't much I can give you right now except the truth."

"And what's the truth, Michael?"

Michael swallowed hard and looked down once again. He took a nervous intake of breath and looked back up. Her eyes searched his for answers. He took a hold of her hand and brought it to his chest, cupping it so that she would feel his heart beating beneath it.

"My mom also told me to listen to my heart."

"Michael...?" Sara asked, feeling his heart begin to beat faster underneath her palm. Her own heartbeat began to match his own.

"The truth is..." he began, staring straight into her eyes...

"I've fallen for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Crossing A Line: Chapter 5  
Author: Liayso  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own PB.  
Author's Note: Sorry it took me awhile to get this up. School started up again for me and I got big exams coming up. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Sara was stunned.

When Michael told her that he would give her the truth, she had thought he would tell her about the burn, about how he knew his way up in the crawl space during the riot, or about his toes. She was expecting all the answers to all the questions she had about him.

She was not expecting a confession of love.

Sara felt her hand on his chest clam up a bit and her body stiffened at the silence that flowed between them. Her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes were wide and searching his for signs that told her that what he said was true.

His eyes were swirls of deep greens and blues and were very capable of drawing someone into them for long periods of times. Those eyes of his could tell lies, but looking into them now, Sara knew that what he said was the truth.

A short wave of happiness covered her for a brief second.

And it scared her.

Sara swallowed hard and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing except for a silent breath came out. She searched his eyes again and they were asking, begging, _pleading_ for her to say something. Anything. Yet she was at a loss at what to say.

_Bang! Bang!_

Sara jumped at the sound of the guard knocking on the metal door of the SHU. She immediately took her hand away from Michael's grasp, away from his beating heart.

"Doc, you all right in there?" the C.O.'s voice echoed from the outside.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute."

Sara packed up her medical bag in a rush, avoiding all eye contact with the one sitting on the small cot.

"Sara..." Michael whispered.

She bit her lip and tried to ignore him. She slipped the strap of her bag onto her shoulder and quickly made her way to the door where the C.O. opened up and let her out. Sara was running away, and she knew it. And she hated it, but she didn't know what else to do.

--

"I'm proud of you, Michael."

Michael's eyes fluttered open and he saw that gentle smile of his mother looking down on him. The jingle of the empty swing set echoed in the air as a cool breeze blew. His mother was sitting on one of the park benches and Michael had his head in her lap as he lay on the bench as well.

"She didn't say anything though," Michael said solemnly.

His mother gently stroked his head with her soft hands. "I know. You did your part. Now it's her turn to cross the line."

Michael nodded and shut his eyes, trying to doze off again.

"I'm worried about you though."

His eyes fluttered open once more. "Why?"

She looked down at him with worried eyes. "You don't look so good, Sweetie. I mean, you look pale and now it's really easy for me to cross over into your dreams. And that means that you're both weak and vulnerable, physically and mentally."

Michael slowly nodded. He knew what she was talking about. He had been in the SHU for a few days now and he no longer had access to his PUGNAC pills. The extra insulin in his body from the shots was taking its toll on his health, making him lightheaded and dizzy at times. Couple that with the pressure of the breakout and what was happening personally between him and Sara... it was enough to break him down into nothing.

He needed help.

He needed _her._

--

Sara had done her best to busy herself with paperwork and patients for the remainder of the day. It was to distract herself from thinking about Michael, which her thoughts usually consisted of as of late. But now, now that her work hours were over and she was safe at home in her little apartment, she was undistracted and free to think about Michael and what he said.

He had fallen for her.

Sara let out a long sigh and threw herself onto her bed, burying her face into her fluffy pillow. A part of her, the part that was controlled by her heart, was very happy that Michael had told her how he felt about her. The thought and feeling of being loved warmed her heart and made her smile, and it helped that she felt the same way about him too.

Sara admitted to herself that she was also falling for the tattooed inmate a long time ago, but she never acted upon those feelings because of the other part of her, which was controlled by her head, the part that told her that getting involved with Michael would be wrong.

She was his doctor. He was her patient, a patient who was also a prisoner at Fox River State Penitentiary. He was a criminal and criminals couldn't be trusted. He's already lied to her before and he kept other things secret. And he was also _married_. Granted it wasn't a 'traditional' marriage, Sara would not become the _other _woman. She refused to be like that.

All these things and more kept her from crossing the doctor/patient line and making their relationship into something more. Her heart screamed at her to cross over, but her head told her that crossing that line would only lead her into a whole lot of drama, heartbreak, and tragedy, things she went through back in her junkie days. Her heart told her that things would turn out okay. It was the optimist of the two, while the head was the pessimist, the more careful of the two.

The two were in a never ending battle over the direction of Sara's actions. And the head usually won and Sara would follow it steadfast.

But the heart was strong, that was evident by Sara's desire and tendency to help people. And when it came to Michael, it was strongest.

This battle was very open and could go either way.

Sara turned over to lay her back flat on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Maybe she should have Nurse Katie administer Michael's shots from now on, so that she could clear her mind of all this and work out what to do. No, Sara shook her head. She shouldn't do that. She ran once before, she couldn't do it again. And it would be unfair to Michael to leave him in the dark after he bared himself to her like that. The look on his face when she left his cell... it broke her heart to see him like that. She would have to confront him, face to face, and give him a straight answer.

--

The next day, Michael sat on his cot, his knees tucked to his chest and his back leaning against the cold stone wall of his cell. Cold beads of sweat covered the top of his head. His hands shook and quivered. He tucked them between his thighs and legs to stop its movement. His body was rejecting the extra insulin and he was becoming very sick.

The door to his cell opened and Michael looked up to see Sara walk in, medical bag in hand. The C.O. closed the door behind her and she walked over setting her bag on the cot next to him. Michael never took his eyes off her as she quietly rummaged through her bag.

"I didn't think I would see you today...especially after yesterday..."

"I still have a job to do, Michael," Sara said while pulling out a glucose test kit.

Michael nodded and gave her his hand so she could prick his finger and test his levels. "I'm sorry if what I said bothered you," he said looking up at her.

Sara slipped the strip into the meter and set it down on the cot. She turned to face him.

"A part of me wishes that you hadn't said what you said."

Michael lowered his head in sadness and disappointment

"But..." Sara continued, "Another part of me is happy that you did."

He quickly looked up at her. A small hue of scarlet colored her cheeks and a slight small smile played on her lips. He began to smile himself.

"What does that mean?" He asked playfully.

Sara lowered her head in embarrassment and became flustered. "I think you know."

Michael's smile widened and he pushed himself from his sitting position on the cot. He ignored the wave of dizziness that swept over him as he stood up and took Sara's hand into his. But Sara pulled away and stepped back. She stared him straight in his eyes.

"Despite how I feel...about you...this...us..." she whispered, "it can't happen."

"_As long as you're still alive, you have every right to want what you want, and you also have every right to go after it."_

His mother's words echoed in his head. Michael took a step towards her.

"Who says it can't?"

And with that he took a hold of her wrist and pulled her to him. His lips came crashing down onto hers. Sara stiffened at first, but she gave into the euphoric feeling his lips upon hers gave her and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her, deepening their kiss. Michael moved one of his hands to tangle itself in the red locks of her hair, while the other hand moved to the lower part of her back, clutching her body close to his. The feeling of her body pressed up against his made his own body burn with a passionate fervor.

Everything that has been pent up inside of them, the tension... the attraction... the love...all of it was being let out into that one single kiss.

Then a beeping sound echoed within the cell, interrupting their moment. The glucose meter was done and had the results of his test ready. Sara was the first to pull her face away, but her arms still rested around his neck. The air around them was thick and hot. If Michael wasn't dizzy before, he was definitely dizzy now.

He smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her hair before bringing his hand back up to cup her cheek. Michael knew what the glucose meter would tell her once she looked at it. The hand on her cheek began to tremble. Sara took a hold of it in her own hand and looked up at him with worry.

"Michael?"

His whole body began to shake and suddenly felt very heavy.

"I'm sorry..." was all that he could get out before falling into her arms and slipping into a state of unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Liayso  
Rating: PG/K+  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own PB.  
A/N: Sorry for the LONG wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!

* * *

Here she was again, watching and waiting for him to wake up. Sara stared at Michael's file for the thousandth time that day as he slept on the medical bed nearby. She didn't understand. How could his test results go from him being diabetic to him not being diabetic? If the recent test was right, then that would mean Michael has been overdosing on insulin all this time, but he hasn't been showing symptoms of it until right before he fell unconscious. Sara looked towards where Michael slept. His chest rose and fell in soft simple breaths.

'Michael, what is going on with you?' she wondered.

"Sara?"

She looked up to the doorway to see Katie.

"Lincoln Burrows is here."

Sara nodded and straightened out Michael's file. "Send him in." She stood up and leaned against her desk as a cuffed Lincoln Burrows stepped into the room.

"Have a seat Lincoln," Sara said, motioning to the chair near Michael's bed.

The chains of his shackles clanged together as he sat down. "How is he?"

"He is doing better," Sara said, crossing her arms. She looked down at the white linoleum floor of the infirmary and took a deep breath. "Lincoln," she paused, "I'm going to ask you a simple question, and I want you to give me a straight answer."

She looked back up just in time to see Lincoln bite his bottom lip.

"Okay," he said with a bit of hesitation.

"Is Michael a diabetic?"

Lincoln looked down at the floor and swallowed hard. "No."

Sara's stare was locked onto the death row inmate before her. "Do you know how he has been making it seem like he's a diabetic?"

Lincoln remained silent.

Sara let out a frustrated sigh. "Lincoln, if I am to help treat Michael, I need to know all the facts."

The burly man swallowed hard once again. He turned to look at Michael, sighing while deciding if keeping the whole thing a secret was worth Michael's health. He turned his gaze back to Sara.

"He's been taking some pill called PUGNAC."

"PUGNAC?" Lincoln nodded. Sara reached into the back of her mind for anything she knew about the pill. It was an insulin inhibitor; it was cable of fooling the simple tests she had. She looked to her medical cabinet. Yes, she did have the supplies needed to help Michael get better, and she was thankful for that.

Lincoln watched as she began pulling things from the cabinet shelves. "Aren't you going to ask why he's been taking it?"

Without turning around, Sara replied, "I think I will ask Michael that once he's woken up. Right now I have to make sure he's okay."

Lincoln lightly smiled at her back and nodded. "So you can help him?"

"Yes," Sara said retrieving what she needed from the cabinet. She turned around to face Lincoln, only to see in his eyes that he meant something else other than Michael's insulin problem when he asked if she could help him.

Suddenly the door of the infirmary room creaked open and a C.O.'s head popped in.

"It's time for Burrows to go see his son now."

Sara nodded at him. "Okay."

Lincoln stood up from his chair. "Thank your for helping Michael, Doc."

Sara nodded at him and walked towards Michael's bedside to treat him. Lincoln looked over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. He couldn't help but smile as he just realized that the good doctor cared deeply for his brother. And he knew that those feelings were reciprocated.

--

"You seem a lot better, Michael."

The swing set creaked as his mother sat on one of the swings, swinging back and forth with Michael pushing her from behind.

"Yeah."

His mother looked behind herself to see a solemn look upon her son's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, planting her feet into the sand to stop swinging.

Michael helped her to stop by grapping the chains of the swing set.

"It's just...I'm going to have to tell her everything."

"That's not a bad thing," his mother pointed out.

"I know," Michael replied, "I want to tell her everything, but I'm afraid of how she'll react."

His mother gave him a small smile and stood up from the swing. With her gentle hands she gave her son a soft push towards the front of the swing. "Sit," she said as she took a hold of the chains from behind. Michael did as he was told and his mother pulled the swing back and let go, giving him a slight shove to get him started on swinging.

"You don't have to worry, Michael," she assured him, "she will understand."

"How do you know?" Michael asked as he gained momentum and began to go higher.

She smiled once more. "Because I know she cares about you, Michael. She will listen to what you have to say. It will take her some time to process everything but in the end I have no doubt that she will be on your side. Just have some faith in her."

Michael smiled inwardly. It comforted him hearing his mother say that. He no longer felt his mother's hands pushing him forward as he swung. Michael looked behind himself and saw that she had stepped to the side. She was smiling at him. He grinned back. He would listen to her and have some faith. And with that he leapt from the swing.

--

Michael's eyes slowly fluttered open to see a blurry vision of auburn hair and a white lab coat across from where he laid. He blinked once more to clear his vision and saw Sara looking through a file, most likely his.

"Sara..." he whispered.

She quickly looked in his direction and was by his side in a matter of a few steps.

"How are you feeling, Michael?"

He gave her a lazy smile. "Okay. Where am I?"

"The infirmary," she replied, frowning. "Don't you remember what happened?"

Michael grinned. "I remember kissing you."

A slight blush pierced Sara's cheeks as she recalled that moment. "And then you fainted."

Michael's grin widened and became playful. "Well, you're one hell of a kisser."

Sara smiled and a soft laugh escaped from her lips. She sighed and her face became a bit more serious.

"I know about the PUGNAC, Michael."

His eyes widened in surprise and silently asked her how.

"Lincoln told me."

"Is he here?"

Sara shook her head. "He was here but he just left to go visit his son."

Michael looked at her warily. "Did he tell you everything before he left?"

Sara shook her head once again. "No, I want you to tell me," she began to walk to her desk, "but we'll wait until you're feeling better."

Michael shook his head and tried to sit up on the bed. "No, I'll tell you now." He stared straight into her eyes before taking a big gulp of air. "You should probably sit down."

Sara pulled her rolling chair across the floor and sat in it, waiting for his explanation. Michael took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her _everything._

--

Sara's mouth was left hanging open once Michael finished his story. He stared at her with concern. She sat unblinking with wide eyes, absolutely stunned.

"Sara?"

No response.

"Please say something."

She finally blinked. "Are you being serious?"

"Yes."

"You're insane."

Michael slightly grinned and chuckled. "Maybe."

Sara frowned at him. "You're talking about breaking out of a maximum security prison, Michael! This isn't a laughing matter!"

"I know. My brother's life is on the line. Mine too."

Sara inhaled deeply and shut her eyes. Michael watched her internally struggle with the new information he's given her.

"Sara, I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to understand. Lincoln's innocent. I can't let these people kill him, not when I can save him. But I need your help."

Sara opened her eyes and stared straight at him.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I don't want to lie to you anymore."

Sara looked away. She was beginning to second guess everything he's told her, including his confession back in solitary. Michael sensed this.

"Sara, what I said back in the SHU that was the truth. This whole thing, us, it may have started out as a manipulation, but I slowly found myself falling for you each time I saw you."

Sara looked back up at Michael and saw those beautiful blue green eyes of his water at the corners. Her own eyes began to tear up as well.

"What do you want from me, Michael?"

"I just want you to understand."

The knob on the infirmary room door began to turn and Sara immediately blinked back her tears as Katie stepped in.

"We need you out here, Sara," she said.

Sara nodded. "Give me a second, Katie."

Katie nodded back and stepped out. Sara stood up and took a deep breath to compose herself. She began to walk towards the door.

"Sara..." Michael called out after her.

Without turning around she interrupted him. "Michael, please. This is all just too much right now."

And with that she turned the doorknob and left Michael alone in the room.

--

Sara did her best that day to keep herself busy with other patients to distract her from thinking about Michael and what he had revealed to her. She did it so well that by the end of the day she was absolutely drained, physically and mentally. So it was no surprise that when she went home, she crashed into her bed, immediately succumbing to the sleep that she desperately needed.

--

When Sara opened her eyes, she found herself standing in the sandbox of the playground she used to play in when she was a little girl. It was completely empty and very quiet. Sara remembered how when she was little, the playground was always bursting with life as little kids ran around, playing. Sometimes they would slip and fall and she would be the first at their sides, ready to help with a band aid in hand.

Sara smiled at the old memories. She began walking towards the swing set. Things were so much simpler back when she was little. Sara sat herself in one of the swings and leaned the side of her head against the chain to her left. She let out a soft sigh. Back then she didn't have to deal with boys and all the problems they brought.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Sara jumped at the sound of the soft voice that was just spoken. She looked to her right and found a petite dark haired woman sitting in the swing next to her. The woman was smiling at her. Then she giggled.

"Well, I don't really have any money on me, but I would still like to know what's on your mind, Sara," the gentle woman spoke again.

"Do I know you?" Sara asked wondering how she knew her name.

"No," she shook her head, "but you do know my sons, Lincoln and Michael." She grinned teasingly. "Michael especially."

Sara's eyes widened. She was talking to Michael's mother! But wasn't she dead?

"I must be dreaming," Sara said, letting out a small breath, "but how can I be dreaming if I know that I'm dreaming?"

Michael's mother laughed. "Michael asked the same thing when I first came to him in his dreams."

Sara couldn't help but smile at the woman. She exuded a certain type of warmth, the same kind of warmth Sara felt coming from Michael from time to time during their visits.

"So what is on your mind, Dr. Sara Tancredi?" She asked again. "It wouldn't happen to be that stubborn son of mine, is it?"

Sara only stared down at her feet as she dug the tip of her shoe into the sand, trying to avoid having to make eye contact with her. This only confirmed Ms. Scofield's assumption. She chuckled.

"He's been invading your thoughts a lot lately, hasn't he?"

Sara only nodded.

Michael's mother smiled. "It's not just one sided either. He thinks about you a lot as well."

Sara finally looked up at her and noticed that Michael had inherited those mesmerizing eyes of his from his mother.

"He does?"

"Yes."

Sara turned away, blushing like an embarrassed school girl. Michael's mother only grinned at her.

"He loves you, you know," she said, "That's why he told you everything about the breakout."

Sara looked back at the woman next to her and something in her eyes told Sara that she was speaking nothing but the truth.

Michael's mother turned forward and pushed with her feet. She began to swing back and forth slowly. "I want to thank you, Sara, for looking after Michael, for helping him... and for loving him in return."

Sara breathed deeply. The dark haired woman swinging on the swing just revealed to her something about herself that Sara had not yet admitted to herself.

She loved Michael.

Sara smiled to herself. Despite everything, she loved him. Even now, now that she knew all his secrets, she still loved him. She was no longer falling in love with him. She _was _in love with him.

Michael's mother saw her smile inwardly and she slowed her swinging to a stop. "I don't there's a more perfect person out there for Michael than you, Sara. You've made him open up in ways that I thought he never could."

"You pushed him to it," Sara said, remembering how Michael told her about his dreams.

"Yes, but in the end, it was his decision." The dark haired woman stood up from her swing and began walking out to the middle of the sandbox. She picked up a stick along the way and began drawing a line in the dirt.

"The thing is, Sara, this whole 'opening up' thing has to go both ways for it to work," she said, finishing the line. She walked back towards Sara on the swing set and took a hold of her hands. She pulled the doctor up to her feet and led her to the line. She stepped out of Sara's line of vision to reveal a little boy sitting on a park bench on the other side of the line. Sara looked closely and saw that the little boy was in fact Michael. They had the same piercing blue green eyes. She looked back to the woman standing next to her.

"Where do you stand when it comes to Michael, Sara?" his mother asked her.

Sara looked down at the line in front of her and then she looked back at the little boy waiting for her in the distance. She smiled.

--

Michael spent the night in the infirmary. His mother didn't come to him in his dreams last night and he could only wonder what happened to her. The morning sun shone brightly outside. Its rays pierced through the window he was supposed to be breaking out of and made the whole room appear brighter. The door to the room creaked open and Michael looked up to see Sara enter.

She strode in silently, only glancing at him as she walked to her desk.

"You look a lot better, Mr. Scofield," she said as she walked over to him to check his vitals and such.

Michael watched every move she made, trying to figure her out. "Sara..."

Sara hushed him as she pressed her stethoscope up to his chest to check his breathing. "Breathe."

Michael did as he was told, all the while staring at her intensely. But she didn't seem affected by his eyes. After breathing in and out a few times, Sara removed the metal object from his chest and pulled it from her ears.

"Well, Michael, you're healthy enough to head back to Gen Pop."

His brow curled up in curiosity. "Gen Pop?" Why wasn't he going back to the SHU?

Sara smiled at him, reading his thoughts. "I told the warden that your little fainting episode was probably an allergic reaction to something in the air of the Solitary cells. He's allowing you to go back to your own cell in A Wing."

"Why?"

"Because I want to help you Michael," she replied, "and this is how I'm going to do it."

Michael stared at her, with his mouth slightly agape. Then realization hit him and he smiled.

Sara had crossed the line. And she was going to help him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello! This chapter's a little differnt from previous chapters. And I'm sad to say that there is no dream sequence with Mama Scofield in this one. But we will see her again! There will be one, maybe two dream sequences in the next chapter, which will be the last chapter of this fic. Thank you for reading and as always, please review! 

Oh! And since this was AU anyway, Westmoreland never got hurt, and Tweener, Haywire, and Manche weren't included on the team. So yeah.

* * *

Sara proved to be a valuable ally. She managed to get Michael the missing blue prints he lost when he burnt his shoulder. She also helped with the little unexpected problems that have occurred during his time at Fox River.

"What are you going to do about the other prisoners you're breaking out?" she asked while re-bandaging the burn on his back.

Michael dwelled on that thought. "The only ones I'm worried about are Abruzzi and T-Bag. The others not so much. They just want to get to their families."

"So what are you going to do?" Sara asked again.

Michael let out a sigh. "I have a plan to get Abruzzi thrown back into jail, but T-Bag..."

Sara finished bandaging up Michael and moved in front of him. He took a hold o her hand and entwined his fingers in hers; taking in all the comfort it gave him. This is how it was like now, his infirmary visits. He would come in for his "insulin shots" but they used the time to talk and get to know one another better. It was only when he came in for the burn on his shoulder that the two became bold and touched each other since the privacy screen shielded them form the peering eyes outside.

With his hand wrapped around hers, Sara stepped towards Michael and leaned her forehead on his.

"I could maybe leave out a sedative needle the night of the escape. You could use it on him and knock him out."

Michael smiled up at her. "You're a genius, you know that?"

Sara smiled back at him and lightly brushed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. "Well, I guess that makes me a perfect match for you then, Mr. Scofield."

"I guess so," and with that he pulled her into another kiss, deeper than the first.

When they pulled apart, Sara let out a sigh full of content. "When is it going to happen?"

"Tonight," he replied, looking into her eyes to see if it was all right with her.

Sara nodded her confirmation. "Okay."

The two of them had everything planned out. Sara would bring Lincoln into the infirmary late at night to look over the injuries he got in the car accident he was in on way to visit LJ. The cons would come into the infirmary while Sara was "tending" to Lincoln and "surprise" her. Michael would then tie her up, making it look like she was a victim instead of an accessory to the escape.

"You won't be hurt in the process. I promise." Michael assured her.

She kissed his forehead. "I know. I trust you, Michael." She pulled back and looked at the clock on the wall. "You have to go."

Michael looked at the clock too and let out a disappointed sigh. "Okay," he said reluctantly, "but I want one more kiss before I go." He grinned up at her.

Sara grinned back at him and dipped her head to his, capturing his lips with hers. Michael pulled her to his body, deepening their kiss. After a few minutes of full on mackage, Sara pulled away to breathe in some much needed air. She let out a happy chuckle.

"Okay, now you really have to go."

Michael laughed along with her. "All right, if I have to." He stood up from his seat on the exam bed and pulled on his grey prison sweater.

Sra moved to clean up the supplies she used to clean Michael's injury. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his long arms around her waist. She leaned back into him and he kissed the side of her head.

"I'll see you tonight," he said with longing. With that he let go of her and began walking to the door.

"Michael."

He turned around just as he was about to step out of the veil the privacy curtain created for them.

"It will work," she assured him with a smile.

Michael smiled back at her and nodded. As he walked out of the infirmary, Michael knew Sara meant more than just the plan.

She was also talking about them.

They will work.

---

The hours leading up to the breakout were waited out with both anticipation and dread. Michael was eager to get Lincoln and himself out of Fox River, but leaving Fox River meant leaving Sara and he didn't want to do that just yet. The past few days have been just pure bliss for him because of his time with Sara. Michael knew that the moment he was over the wall, it would be very hard to be in contact with her. He wouldn't be able to touch her, hold her, or kiss her the way he's been doing recently. But Sara's words and his mother's constant cheerleading of their relationship in his dreams assured him that everything will turn out well. He and Sara would one day be able to touch, hold, and kiss each other all they want, freely and without fear of being caught. Michael smiled at the very thought of that.

Sucre paced back and forth nervously in their cell. "How can you be so calm?"

Michael grinned at his cellmate.

"Because it will work."

---

Nurse Katie walked into Sara's infirmary office and found her working diligently at her desk.

"You're still here? Girl, you should just go home."

Sara pulled a manila folder from the pile of files on her desk. It was marked "Burrows, Lincoln." "I will, after I finish all this paperwork."

Katie shook her head. "I'm gonna have to talk to Pope about giving you a vacation."

Sara chuckled. "You do that." All right, it was time to show off her acting skills. She made her face frown. "Hmmm..."

"What?" Katie asked as she filed some folders away into the filing cabinet.

"It looks like Lincoln Burros might be more injured than I originally thought." She turned in her chair to face the nurse. "Can you call AD SEG and have him sent up here so I can run some more tests?"

Katie nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks."

The plan was set in motion.

---

Lincoln leaned against the edge of his cot in solitary. He stared up at the long chain that bound him to the wall. Suddenly his cell door opened and in stepped in a C.O.

"Hey Sink, the doc wants to see you."

Lincoln stood up as another C.O. came over and began removing his chains from the wall.

"The doc...why?"

"I dunno. Something about your head injury being worse than she thought. I don't understand all that medical mumbo jumbo."

Lincoln nodded and let the C.O. lead him to the infirmary in silence. Sara was waiting for them, his file in hand. The C.O. cuffed him to the exam bed and then stepped outside for a cup of coffee. Sara set his file back on her desk.

"So," Lincoln began, "am I dying, Doc?"

Sara chuckled. "No Lincoln, you're not dying." She leaned against her desk. "You won't be dying for a long time, at least I hope so."

Lincoln looked at her carefully. She had a knowing smile on her face, like she knew a big secret of his. Then it hit him. Sara knew about the breakout. And she was helping with it.

---

Michael and the gang made their way through the tunnels underneath the prison and came up into the infirmary as planned. The infirmary was dark and empty, void of all the hustle and bustle of the nurses tending to their patients. The only source of light came from the room where Lincoln and Sara were waiting for them.

The group made their way down the long hall and found the only guard midway in pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh shit!" The guard fumbled for his radio as he spilled the Styrofoam cup containing his beverage, but C-Note and Abruzzi were already on him before he could call for back up, knocking him out cold.

"Tie him up and get his keys," Michael ordered. He then looked around. "Where's T-Bag?"

---

Sara readied the needle that would hold the sedative as Lincoln watched on.

"So..." Lincoln began, raising an eyebrow, "you and my brother, huh?" His face turned into a teasing grin.

Sara only blushed.

Lincoln chuckled. "I'm happy for you two." He then smiled. "I'm glad something good came out of all this."

Sara smiled back at him.

"Well, well, well..."

Sara spun around, startled. Here eyes widened at the sight of T-Bag entering the room.

"What's the pretty little doc doin' here afta-hours?" he asked with a smirk.

In one quick swift move, T-Bag lunged forward and threw Sara back into her filing cabinet. The sedative fell from her hand and began rolling across the linoleum floor. She tried to squirm free from his grasp but he only slammed her harder into the metal cabinet. Sara cried out in pain. Lincoln had already leapt from the exam bed, but his cuffs kept him from going any further to help the doctor.

"T-Bag," Lincoln growled, "Let her go!"

"Hush now," T-Bag drawled, "this is between me and her." He then leaned forward to lick her neck.

Sara pressed herself against the cabinet and shut her eyes as tight as she could as she dreaded the contact of his tongue on her skin.

But it never came. T-Bag was suddenly ripped from her body. Sara opened her eyes in time to see Michael, seething with rage, spin T-Bag around and slug him in the jaw. Sara reacted quickly, reaching for a nearby crutch leaning against the wall and swung hard at a staggering T-Bag's head. He crumpled to the floor.

"Michael! The sedative!" Sara shouted while pointing to the floor.

Michael dove for the needle and immediately jammed it into T-Bag's flesh. Sucre and Westmoreland burst into the room.

"What happened?" Westmoreland asked.

Michael, breathing heavily, looked down at T-Bag's unconscious form and then at Sara. "Just a little mishap. Give me the guard's keys." Sucre handed them to him. "Now get to work on the window."

Sucre and Westmoreland hesitantly left the room to go get the emergency hose to tie to the window. They cast one last glance at the scene before them as they stepped out the door. Michael walked to Lincoln and handed the eyes to him so he could un-cuff himself.

Sara stood, stunned, with the crutch still in her hand. It then fell to the floor with a clatter. Michael immediately pulled her into his arms, shaking her out of her stupor.

"Sara, I'm so sorry," he cried into her hair as he buried himself into her locks.

Sara shook her head and slightly pulled away to look him in the face. "It's okay. It's okay." She cooed to him while stroking his face. "I knew you wouldn't let him hurt me."

Michael cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss that had Sara standing up on her tippy-toes.

"Ahem." Lincoln coughed.

The couple pulled apart from each other to look at him. He had already handcuffed the unconscious T-Bag to the exam bed, just like he was a few moments ago. Lincoln motioned to the door.

"I'm gonna help the others." The two nodded at him and he left.

Michael turned back to Sara and began stroking her face with his long fingers. "Are you okay?"

Sara nodded and leaned into his touch, gently kissing his palm. Michael leaned down and brushed his lips against hers in a light intimate kiss.

"We better get to work," Sara softly whispered as their lips separated from each other.

Michael nodded and pulled his prison sweater over his head. Sara sat herself into her chair as Michael shredded his sweater into cloth strips. Sara pulled her arms behind the back of her chair and Michael slowly whirled her around to tie them together. He then tied her ankles together. He hated doing this to her, but it had to be done if they were going to keep Sara out of trouble with the law for helping convicts escape prison.

The others came barreling into the room with the hose and tied it to the bars of the window. Lincoln gave the signal to Westmoreland who was standing by the elevator to press the switch to go down. As it went down, it took the bars with it. Bits of concrete fell to the floor as the window pane was ripped to shreds. One by one the cons made their way across the wire, until it was just Michael and Sara left in the room.

He turned to her and cupped her face once again.

"Sara," he said with desperation in his voice, "one week from now, I want you to meet me at the swing set in the park, okay?"

Sara nodded and knew the place he was talking about. It was the place where they talked to Michael's mother in their dreams. Sad silent tears began to stream down her face. Michael tenderly wiped them away and pulled her face into a final passionate kiss.

When he pulled away, his hand lingered on the side of her face. He tucked back a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you."

Sara's heart skipped a beat as he said that to her. She smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Michael."

He smiled back at her. He tentatively brought up another cloth strip to her face. Sara slightly opened her mouth and he tied it around her face, to gag her. Sara saw in his eyes that he was sorry for this, but she silently gave him her forgiveness. As he stood up he kissed the top of the head and began walking to the window. Just as he was about to reach for the wire, Michael turned back to Sara.

"One week, okay?"

Sara nodded and with that Michael vanished out the window and into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: All right! This is the last full chapter of Crossing a Line! (There will be an epilouge.) This one's pretty long and is also pretty fluffy. There are sad moments here and there, but it's mostly fluff, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Michael's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the swing set creaking. He sat in one of the seats and his mother was gently pushing him from behind.

"Mom?"

"Hello Michael," she smiled. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling, Sweetie?"

"I miss Sara."

"I know. You'll be able to see her soon though."

"I know, but after that..."

"Michael, don't be such a pessimist." She stopped pushing him as he gained enough momentum to swing by himself and sat in the swing beside him. "It's not how I raised you."

Michael nodded and faintly smiled. He dug his feet in the ground to stop and look at his mother. She reached over and rubbed the back of his shaven head.

"Savor every moment you spend with her tomorrow night. Let it last you as long as the two of you are apart, until the two of you can be together again."

Michael only nodded and his mother smiled at him. She stood up and moved in front of her son. She leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of Michael's head.

"In the mean time, I will act as the bridge that will connect you to her and her to you. No line will keep you apart from her ever again."

---

Sara sighed as she sat in one of the swing seats of the playground. A week had passed since the night of the breakout and here she was, waiting for him. It was late, around midnight, and Sara could clearly see the city lights of Chicago over the tops of the trees in the park.

A thousand thoughts ran through Sara's mind. Did Michael escape safely? Was he okay? Will he be able to keep the promise he made to meet her here tonight?

The answer was yes.

Sara felt the chains of the swing she sat in shake as someone from behind grabbed them. She turned her head and saw the one person she's been longing to see the whole week.

"Michael..."

"Hi," he said meekly.

Sara moved slightly to stand up from the swing, but Michael gently pushed down on her shoulders.

"No, sit." He gripped the chains again and began to pull the swing back. "I'll push."

Sara smiled playfully and Michael gave her back a gentle shove.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she swung in the air.

"I am now," Michael said with a grin. "What about you?"

Sara nodded. "Yes. The plan worked on my part. No one suspects that I helped."

"Good. I'm glad."

"My father wants me to leave Fox River now more than ever."

"Can't blame him," Michael gave her one more push. "So are you going to leave Fox River?"

"Most likely." She gave him a small smile. "It's not the same without you anymore."

Michael returned her smile with one of his own. He then moved in front of Sara to face her.

"What are you up to?" She asked as she kept swinging.

Michael opened his arms wide. "Jump."

"What?"

"Jump. I'll catch you. I promise."

Sara giggled and shook her head. "You're crazy!"

Michael chuckled with her. "Yes, crazy for you. Now jump."

Sara gave him an incredulous look, but then smiled. In one swift motion she leapt from the swing and fell into Michael's long arms. He wrapped them tightly around her body and pulled her close.

Michael leaned his face down near hers. "I told you I would catch you."

Sara smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Mmm...I've been waiting all week for that," Michael happily moaned against her lips.

Sara laughed and stepped back slightly. Michael looked down into her eyes. They were twinkling with playfulness. Suddenly she jumped up on the balls of her feet to plant a quick peck on his lips.

"Tag! You're it!" And with that, Sara spun on her heels and began running towards the playground equipment.

"Hey!" Michael laughed and ran after her.

Sara ran up the plastic coated steps of the playground and began dashing for the winding slide at the end. Michael was only a few steps behind her. She made her way to the slide, laughing all the way. Michael looked to the left of the slide entrance and saw a pole going down to the sand. Deciding it would be quicker he reached for it and slid down. Sara whirled down the winding slide and was surprised to see Michael down at the bottom waiting for her. She shrieked in fits of laughter as he grabbed her wrists playfully and pulled her up to her feet and into his body.

"Looks like you've caught me again, Mr. Scofield."

He smirked down at her. "Looks like I have."

She grinned back up at him. "So what are you going to do now?"

"This."

Michael brought his lips crashing down onto hers. He gripped her waist tightly and lifted her up, spinning the both of them around. Sara laughed against his lips. He then set her down back on her feet once again and leaned his forehead on hers.

Sara smiled. "That was fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed that."

The two of them stood in the sand, holding each other, enjoying the intimacy of being close together. Michael pulled away slightly and grinned at her.

"So..." he began, "you wanna ride the merry-go-round?"

---

Michael and Sara laughed, ran, and played on the playground like they were little kids again. Soon they made their way back to the swings, happily exhausted. Each of them sat in one of the swing seats, side by side, holding each other's hand.

Sara let out a content sigh. "I had forgotten how much fun playgrounds could be."

"Me too," Michael replied, his eyes never leaving their joined hands.

She smiled at him and then let out a little yawn. It was really late.

"You tired?"

She nodded. "Just a little."

"I'll take you home then."

He stood up from the swing and pulled her up to her feet. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They began walking out of the park together and headed to Sara's apartment.

"How long do we have before you have to go?" Sara softly asked.

"I have to meet back with Linc at five," Michael checked his watch which read "1:34 AM." He sighed. "We have only a few hours."

Sara nodded and they continued walking. Once they reached her apartment, Sara dug into her jacket pockets for her keys. Once she found them she unlocked the door, stepping inside. Michael closed it behind him. Sara threw her keys on the counter and reached for Michael's hand, gripping it softly as she led him to her bedroom.

Once they were in her room, Sara let go of Michael's hand and threw herself onto her bed. She patted the spot beside her and Michael slowly climbed in next to her. Sara snuggled close to him and looked up into his eyes.

"I just want to sleep..." Sara began, "is that okay?"

Michael smiled and nodded. "It's just fine." If they were to go any further than this, then he might never leave.

Sara smiled and her eyes fluttered close. Michael reached over to her bedside table where her alarm clock lay and set it to go off at "4:00 AM." He then wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Sara."

"Goodnight Michael."

---

Sara's alarm clock beeped loudly and annoyingly exactly at 4:00 AM, ruining their blissful nap. Sara moaned.

"Did you have to set it so early?"

Michael chuckled and leaned over to shut it off. He lay back down with Sara and kissed her softly on the lips. "Sorry."

Sara reached up and kissed him again. "It's okay," she said with a smile.

Michael smiled back at her and rolled back onto his back. Sara soon climbed on top of him. The tips of her hair tickled his chin as she leaned on his chest.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" she asked softly stroking the side of his face with her hand.

Michael turned his head and planted a kiss on her palm. "What can you make?"

"Pancakes, eggs, sausages..."

Michael lifted his head to kiss her gently. "Sounds delicious."

"Okay." Sara quickly pecked him on the lips and climbed off him. She headed towards her kitchen to make them breakfast as Michael rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he found Sara at her stove cooking. He came up behind her and encircled her waist in his arms, kissing the side of her face.

"Anything I can help with?"

Sara raised an eyebrow. "You can cook?"

Michael grinned sheepishly at her. "I can pour orange juice."

Sara chuckled. "You do that then."

"Okay." He gave her one quick kiss and let go, heading towards her refrigerator.

He pulled out a carton of OJ and raided Sara's cupboards for a couple of glasses. As he poured it into their cups, Michael couldn't help but smile at how normal all this felt. It was like they had woken up together like this a thousand times. He didn't feel like a fugitive on the run. He was just Michael and she was just Sara. And they were together.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Michael turned to see Sara come up to the table with two plates of food. He took one from her hands and thanked her with a kiss. Michael cut off a piece of pancake with his fork and stuck it in his mouth. Sara watched him eagerly.

"Well?" she asked, tentatively.

Michael chewed and enjoyed every bit of that piece of pancake.

"Marry me."

Sara laughed and smiled.

"Why are you laughing? I'm being serious," Michael said with a wide grin.

Sara only blushed and began digging into her own food. The two ate while happily chit-chatting, intentionally avoiding the topic of Michael's inevitable departure. Once they were done they brought their dirty dishes to the sink and then Michael pulled Sara into him. He led her to her couch and laid down upon it, pulling her on top of him. Their lips found each other in a long kiss.

"I don't want you to go," Sara whispered softly to him.

"I don't want to leave," he whispered back.

They had a little less than half an hour left with each other and they spent it holding each other and kissing. Soon the time came and Michael pulled Sara to his chest closer than ever and held her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"Sara, I'll always be with you. Just think of our moments now, of last night at the park, and of all those times back in the infirmary and I will be with you."

Sara nodded and her eyes began to tear up. Michael kissed those tears away.

"I love you," Sara whispered, her tears now flowing freely.

Michael did his best to kiss them all away. "I love you too." He leaned his forehead upon hers. His own eyes began to moisten as well. He didn't want to leave her.

Sara reached up and kissed away his tears like he did hers. She trailed her kisses down his face until she reached his lips, which she captured with a force that was filled with all her love, her happiness and her sadness, her joy and her grief, with all of her soul and being.

"Wait for me?" Michael softly asked, barely above a whisper as he stroked her hair.

"Always," Sara replied, taking his hand into hers and pulling him into a hug, "as long as it takes."

Michael wrapped his arms tightly around her, clinging to her, afraid to let her go. But he knew he had to. This was even worse than during the breakout because he knew it would be a long while before the two of them could be together again. He gave her one final kiss. Sara whimpered sadly against his lips and the very sound broke Michael's heart.

"I promise I'll come back to you," he said softly as he held her.

Sara nodded and tightly squeezed his body in their hug before letting go. "I know."

Michael kissed the top of her head. "Until we meet again.

Sara sniffled slightly. "Until we meet again."

And with that, Michael left her apartment. Sara slowly closed her door behind him and slumped against it. She began to cry.

---

"Dear child, please don't cry."

Sara looked up from her seat on the swing and was face to face with Michael's mother once again. Her gentle blue green eyes looked at her with concern. Sara sniffed. The dark haired woman pulled the crying woman up on her feet and enveloped her in a hug. She gently rubbed Sara's back to soothe her sobs.

"I know you miss him," she cooed, "he misses you too, very much."

Sara only continued to sob into her shoulder.

"Just keep in mind that once this is allover, nothing will ever keep the two of you apart ever again."

Sara nodded against her shoulder and pulled slightly back to look up at the woman. Michael's mother saw two wet streaks running down Sara's face. She gently wiped them away.

"Come now," Mrs. Scofield said, leading Sara to the park bench, "I'll tell you some funny stories from Michael's childhood."

She grinned down at the auburn haired girl.

---

Months passed while Michael and Sara were apart, but neither wondered if the other was okay. Michael's mother would cross over into their dreams from time to time to assure one that the other was all right and thinking of him/her. She would relay the things they wanted to say and she would tell Sara about Michael growing up.

Sara laughed at the latest story Michael's mother told her. She was working late one night, so it was just Michael and Lincoln at home. And Lincoln had already fallen asleep. Michael needed a clean pair of underwear, so he tried to work the washing machine by himself.

"When I came home I found Michael in the garage, covered head to toe in soap bubbles! I was too busy laughing to be angry at him! It was quite the sight to see!" She giggled as she sat in the swing.

Sara laughed with her and smiled. "Does Michael know that you're telling me all this?"

Michael's mother had a mischievous smile upon her face. She pushed off with her feet and began swinging. "Nope!"

Sara smiled at the swinging woman. She enjoyed spending time with her in her dreams. It made the separation from Michael a whole lot easier to bear. Looking at her, Sara realized that Michael had inherited his mother's kindness, her humor, her playfulness, her eyes, as well as her smile.

"Oh!" The swinging woman planted her feet into the sand. "I can't believe I almost forgot to tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

She grinned at Sara. "To meet Michael here tomorrow night!"

Sara's eyes widened in surprise and happiness. "He's coming back? They found enough evidence to clear their names?"

The dark haired woman nodded. "Yes."

Sara stepped up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for, Sara?"

"For everything," Sara said.

Michael's mother smiled down at her. She was happy that Michael had found her. She knew her son would be in good hands.

"Sara," she softly said, "it's time for me to cross back over to the after life. I won't be able to see you guys anymore."

Sara nodded in understanding and sadness. She hugged her once more.

Michael's mother smiled. "You and Michael take care of each other now, you hear?"

She smiled back at her. "We will."

"Good." She tucked back a strand of Sara's hair behind her ear. "I'll tell your mother 'Hi' for you."

"Thank you."

Michael's mother nodded and smiled.

"Goodbye."

---

The night air was cold against his face, but Michael paid no heed to it. He was finally going to see Sara. After months and months apart he was now going to be able to hold her, touch her, and kiss her. He hoped his mother had told her to meet him there tonight.

He stepped onto the playground area and saw a woman sitting in one of the swings. It was Sara. His heart was overjoyed at the sight of her. His mother had kept his promise. The minute he stepped into the sandbox, Sara turned her head, sensing him.

"Michael..." she whispered, standing up from the swing.

"Michael!" Her face broke into a wide grin and she began running towards him.

Michael opened his arms as she flew into them with a force that knocked them both down to the ground. They laughed as they fell into the soft sand with Michael on his back and Sara on top of him. Michael smiled up at her and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. Without warning, Sara leaned down and captured Michael's lips in a deep kiss full of all the longing and love she felt for him the past few months.

When she finally pulled apart from his lips, Michael grinned up at her with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to go one round on the merry-go-round, huh?"

---

The sun's bright rays spilling in through her bedroom window woke Sara up from her peaceful slumber. She stirred in her bed and reached over to the spot next to her, but found it bare. Sara slowly sat up, holding her bed sheet up to her bare chest.

"Michael?" she softly called out.

Sara looked around the room and found a red origami flower on the pillow where Michael should be. She picked it up and smiled, remembering fond memories. Her senses began to kick back in and suddenly Sara smelt sweet aromas coming from her kitchen. She slipped the sheet from her body and began searching her bedroom floor for her underwear. It was strewn across the floor next to Michael's T-Shirt. She picked up both articles of clothing and slipped them on. Picking up the origami flower from her bed, she headed out to the kitchen.

She found Michael, clad only in his boxers and his jeans, standing at her stove, with a spatula in hand. She came up from behind him and smiled.

"You're cooking."

Michael turned to face her and smiled back. "Yeah. Lincoln taught me how to make blueberry pancakes while we were on the run."

Sara strode up to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Michael kissed the top of her head as she leaned into him, breathing in his musky scent which was still strong from last night.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"Yes, very well," she murmured happily.

Michael chuckled and took the origami flower from her hands. He brought it up to her face and tucked it in her hair, behind her right ear.

She smiled up at him. "So I guess I'm pouring the orange juice then, huh?"

"Yup."

The two of them bustled about the kitchen, preparing breakfast as if they did this many times before together. Once breakfast was done and eaten, Michael flipped on the television and pulled Sara onto him as he fell back onto the couch, much like he did a few months earlier. The news was on.

"...has received a grand amount of evidence proving Lincoln Burrows, the man accused of murdering Vice President Caroline Reynold's brother Terrence Steadman, to be innocent of the crime. An exact court date to review all the new evidence hasn't been set, but it is a pretty safe bet to say that he will be a free man."

Sara smiled down at Michael.

"...As for Michael Scofield, Burrows' brother as well as the mastermind behind the Fox River breakout, it has been speculated that he would receive a reduced sentence if he were to turn himself in since the whole thing was to save an innocent man."

Michael looked up at Sara for some kind of reaction. "Sara..."

She turned to face him and smiled. She gently kissed him on the lips. "I'll wait some more if I have to," she said, "but after that, I'm never letting you go!"

Michael smiled up at her and pulled her into another kiss.

"Good, 'cause I don't want you to."


	9. Epilogue

A/N: Well, here it is! The epilogue to Crossing a Line! I hope you like it!

* * *

"Daddy, I'm up so high!"

Michael laughed and smiled at his daughter as he pushed her on the swing. Sara stood at a table and was watching them at the swing set as she prepared lunch.

Michael had served his jail time, which only lasted a couple of months due to good behavior and that the public rallied together to get him his freedom. The brother's story became a big thing, but the whole thing eventually died down after awhile. Michael didn't care. As long as he was with Sara, everything was perfect. And one day, after he got out, he made sure it would always be that way.

"_Sara..."_

"_Umhmm?"_

_The two of them sat on the swings, late at night, holding hands once again._

"_Do you remember the first time you made me pancakes?"_

"_Yeah," Sara turned to face him, "What about it?"_

_Michael smiled slightly. "Well, you never responded to what I asked of you."_

_Sara looked at him funny, trying to remember what he meant. Then it hit her. He had asked her to marry him. "Oh." She blushed._

_Michael grinned at her. "Well?"_

"_You were a fugitive at the time and also a married man. I didn't know how to respond back then."_

_Michael laughed lightly. "Well, I'm no longer on the run anymore, and I did get a divorce. So what do you say now?"_

"_I say you better get me a ring, get down on one knee, and ask me before I change my mind about you, Mr. Scofield," Sara said with a playful smirk._

"_Well, all right then," and with that Michael stood up from his seat on the swing. He positioned himself right in front of Sara and got down on one knee, pulling out a dark velvet box from his pocket._

"_Sara Tancredi, will you marry me?"  
_

_Sara was shocked. She wasn't expecting him to propose right then and there. She stared down at the ring as it shimmered in the moonlight. Soon she smiled and nodded._

"_Yes Michael, I will marry you."_

_Michael's heart leapt for joy and he was grinning from ear to ear. He slipped the ring upon Sara's finger and pulled her up from the swing, into a deep kiss._

That night Sara wore the ring to bed and the two made love to each other well into the night. The wedding took place months after that. And here they were now, five years and nine months later, at the park, spending quality time with their beautiful daughter.

Michael continued to push her on the swing as she giggled and smiled. She was the five year old version of his mother. She had dark hair and blue green eyes, and was playful and kindhearted, but she still had a hint mischievousness within her. And that suited her, seeing as she was named after his mother.

"Okay Katherine," Michael said with a smile, "I'm going to stop pushing you now." He moved to watch her from in front of the swing set.

"Oh, but why Daddy?"

He laughed. "You're already going as high enough as is. You don't need me to push you anymore."

"But I want to go even higher! I want to fly to the sky!"

Michael grinned. "Then fly! Jump and try to fly!"

"Jump? Dat's kinda scary, Daddy," the five year old said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"It's okay. If you fall, I'll catch you. I promise."

"Ok!" And with that, Katherine let go of the chains of the swing.

Sara looked up from the table where she had just finished setting up lunch just in time to see her daughter sail through the air and into Michael's arms. Her eyes widened in shock and she immediately rushed to the laughing pair of father and daughter in the sandbox.

Katherine giggled as her daddy hugged her. "I fell, Daddy."

"That's okay, Sweetie. I want you to stay down here on the ground with me and Mommy a bit longer."

"Katherine!"

Michael and his daughter turned to see Sara huff and puff up to them. She quickly took Katherine into her arms.

"What were you doing?" she asked as she hugged the five year old to her chest.

"I was trying to fly."

"Oh Sweetie! Don't you know how dangerous that was?"

"Daddy told me to do it," Katherine said throwing a childish smirk in the direction of her father, who had a look that said, 'tattle-tell!'

Sara frowned at her husband. She turned back to look down at her daughter. "Well, don't do that ever again, all right?"

"Okay Mommy."

"Kat!" The family turned to see a group of kids with a ball. "Do you wanna play ball with us?" a little boy asked.

Katherine looked up at her mother. "Can I?"

"Go ahead, but be careful," Sara said as she set her daughter down.

"I will!" And she ran off to join the other kids.

Michael grinned after his daughter and turned to face his wife, who was still frowning at him. "What?" he asked sheepishly.

"Really Michael, I'd appreciate it if you didn't teach our daughter to do reckless things like that."

Michael chuckled. "You did it years ago, remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm an adult, and she's only five.

Michael chuckled once again. "I'm sorry, Honey." He took a playful step towards her, but she took a step back.

"Uh uh mister," Sara said, drawing a line in the sand with her foot, "you stay on your side of the line."

Michael smirked while crossing right over the line. "Sara, Sara, Sara," he said with a sigh, "you should know by now that lines can't keep me from you." And with that he pulled her into him, his lips crashing down onto hers. The kiss softened as Sara wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"EWWW! My parents are kissing! COOTIES!"

Michael and Sara pulled apart slightly to see their daughter grinning at them. They waved to her. She waved back and went back to playing ball with the other kids. Michael wrapped an arm around Sara's waist as they began walking to the picnic table to eat lunch. A warm breeze blew sand over the line Sara drew in the sandbox, making it disappear.

There were no more lines to cross.

-Fin-

A/N: I want to thank you, the reader, for sticking with me to the very end of this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
